Look who is in Town
by CSI4EVA
Summary: CSIMIAMI Crossover ok my first ever fanfic please be nice!


As Catherine let the spray of water splash across her face she heard the tune of her cell phone. Turning off the water Catherine grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and answered her phone.

Catherine: Yeah Willows

Grissom: Hey cath it's me Gil listen I need you down here at the lab ASAP

Catherine: Gil it's my day off and I haven't seen Lindsey in a week

Grissom: look I know and I'm sorry but an out of state case just came in and I need all of us on the case

Catherine: Fine I'll be there in an hour

Grissom: 45 minutes we need to start processing

Catherine: whatever

Grissom: I'll make it up to you I promises I'll see you soon

And with that Gil hanged up knowing if he kept talking Catherine would get even more irritated.

Sure enough 45 minutes later Catherine parked her Tahoe in the car park of the CSI HQ, and made her way to the brake room, she just saw Sara, and nick enter. As Catherine walked in she was surprised to see a familiar face amongst her nightshift co-workers.

Catherine: Horatio what are you doing here

Horatio: well it nice to see you to cath

Catherine: oh yeah sorry how have you been

Catherine moved forward to shake Horatio's hand

Horatio: great and you

Catherine: alright

Grissom: ok well know that everyone has said their hellos we have work to do and a crime scene to process. So you three take a Tahoe and go to the crime scene, Catherine Horatio and I will take another car and meet you there

Catherine: ok I'll just grab my field kit from my locker and meet you at the Tahoe in 5

Just as Catherine turned to leave Horatio grabbed her hand

Horatio: hey cat just so were clear this is a Miami case so the investigation runs through me with your assistance

Catherine: don't call me cat Lt Cane

And with a last smile she left.

Her fellow workers had very confused faces Horatio even swore he saw a dark glare from Grissom all eyes lay upon him until he saw Warrick smiling.

Warrick: man you got her there just count your blessing she didn't give you an Ms Willows smart ass Comment.

Less than 25 minutes later Sara, nick and Warrick were starting to process the seen when nick spoke up

Nick: hey Warrick what do you know about Horatio

Warrick: not much man he runs Miami day, he has a Lt Ranking that's about it.

Nick: yeah I'll bet sparks fly with them three before he leaves

Warrick: yeah I'll bet yeah 50 Griss the one who brakes out

Sara: what in the world are you guys talking about

Nick: come on Sara, your saw the way H was looking at Catherine and we all know hoe Grissom looks at her

Sara: I think you guys are reading to much into it I don't think there is anything going on between Griss and Cath there just really good friends

Warrick: oh come off it Sara the entire lab can see it 18 years they cant just always remain friends they just need a push in the right direction

Nick: looks like Mr. Cane can help us with that

Sara: you guys are acting like teenagers, like there's no such thing of really good friends of the opposite sex

Nick: what you jealous Sara

Sara: don't start that again nick

Warrick: you know even if you were Sara I don't think Griss would set his eyes on anyone else in the entire lab, actually world over Catherine. Trust me I have been here a lot longer that you.

Sara: I don't like him like that and it's not like its any of your damn business anyway.

Grissom: hey enough about the public dispute you guys are talking about discuss that later you have a crime scene to process.

All three CSI's turned around with startled looks on there faces

Warrick: eh sorry Griss - Nick: just debating well get back - Sara: um sorry

Grissom: ok well will be in the bedroom if you need anything, once you got all the evidence get it back to the lab and tell Greg put a rush on it.

Warrick: sure thing man.

As Catherine entered the Bedroom she saw nothing but a pool of blood on the floor

Catherine: um hey Griss there's um no body

Horatio: (laughing) no afraid the one in here lived sorry to disappoint you.

Catherine: slapped his shoulder softly ' ha ha ha very funny


End file.
